Decisions
by Karrit
Summary: Son Goku must face the things he fears the most to save Goten's Life. Please read, enjot and r/r. ^_^


Decisions-A Tale of Dragon Ball Z

Decisions-A Tale of Dragon Ball Z

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and related characters are property of Akira Toriyama

"That's the way to wrestle him, Goten!" Son Goku shouted as his seven year-old son overcame a trout nearly three times his size.Both splashed a fountain of water into the air.Nevertheless, Goku was very proud of both his sons.They were his legacy and he felt that his youngest deserved to spend some quality time with him since he had been absent for most of his life.He smiled proudly as Goten hoisted the fish onto his shoulders and waded out of the river towards him with his prize.The little boy's triumphant smile and innocent eyes melted the saiya-jin father's heart, for the sight brought back the memories of him with his ojiisan, Gohan.

"Did I do good, 'Tousan?"Goten asked as he set his trout down onto the soft grass.

Goku nodded and ruffled his son's spiky black locks.He lifted the boy into the air and spun him around."Yeah, you sure did.I'm so proud of you, little guy."He then gave him a fatherly hug.

The little boy winced slightly. "Careful 'Tousan," he said as he pointed to his tummy, "It hurts a little."

"It's probably just a little cramp," Goku replied, "You want to take a little nap before we go home?"

"Hai 'Tousan," Goten whispered as he leaned his head against his father's chest closed his eyes.

They sat down and reclined beneath the grey trunk of a beech tree.The warmth of the late afternoon sun felt nice on their backs and its golden light turned the tree's leaves into dancing emeralds.Both slept there for an hour and a half until Goten started to fidget and whimper.

Goku opened his eyes almost immediately."Goten, are you all right he asked?"

"It hurts bad, 'Tousan,"the little saiya-jin whimpered as he rubbed over his lower abdomen.

"Let's take you home then," answered his father, who at first thought his son was coming down with just a bad tummy ache. "Kinto'un come to me!"The yellow cloud appeared within seconds.Goku climbed aboard with Goten nestled gently in his arms.Then kinto'un carried them over the forest until it stopped in front of their home.Goku hopped off and carried his son into the house."Chichi, we're home!" he called.There was no answer.He ventured to into the kitchen where he found a note sitting on the kitchen table.He held Goten in one arm and picked up the paper in the other.It read: 

Dear Goku,

Went out shopping for groceries.There's shrimp chow mien and white rice on the stove, so you and Goten help yourselves. 

Love Chichi

"Aiiiiiiii!" Goten wailed and began to spit up vomit.He was also clutching at his lower abdomen again.

It was then that Goku realized that there was something far more serious than a stomach ache affecting his son.He sensed that whatever it was, it was causing his son severe pain.He thought for a moment, trying to ask himself what Chichi would do if she were here.She might persuade that they take their son to the hospital.Goku shuddered with fear.He hated hospitals and shots most of all.But Chichi wasn't here, so he had to be the one to make the decision.His mind told him to have the boy rest some more, but his paternal instinct told him that just rest wouldn't do it.His young son needed help and fast.Goku gritted his teeth as he decided to follow his instinct over his fear.He hastily wrote a message on the back of Chichi's note."It'll be all right Goten," he soothed as he summoned kinto'un once again.He ordered the cloud to take him to Satan City as quickly as possible.He scanned the buildings until he recognized one that must be a hospital."Kinto'un land me there!" he shouted.He raced off the cloud as soon as it became grounded.Swiftly he ran through crowds of people until he nearly bumped into a nurse.

"Can I help you?" she asked, as she turnedaround.

Goku nodded. "My little boy hurts here," he stammered as he gestured to his son's abdomen, just right of his navel."I hate these places, but I didn't know what else to do. Can you help him?"

The nurse nodded.She gestured for a doctor and told him about the boy's symptoms.The doctor looked Goku's direction and then said something to the nurse.She nodded to him and then went back over to Goku."Sir, we'll take the your son form here."

"N-No!" Goten screamed.He clung to his father, not wanting to go off with those strange people.

"Sweetie, we're only here to help you," the nurse smiled as she tried to convince the child.

The little saiya-jin shook his head."Not unless 'Tousan can come too. Can he please?" 

"Of course he can," replied the nurse.She led Goku into the emergency room where Goten was laid upon a bed.

Goten clasped his father's hand as a doctor in green scrubs and a white coat approached them.He looked up at Goku with large fear-filled eyes and cried."What are they going to do, 'Tousan?" he whimpered.

Goku himself as afraid of what was going to happen, but his instinct told him to allow them to help his son.However, his fear rising again."That man is a doctor, Goten," he found himself saying in an unusually calm voice, "he's going to look you over and make you feel better."

"I'm Dr. Motobu," the doctor introduced."I'm going to press down here," he said as he rested his hand on Goten's lower abdomen. "It's going to hurt, but you look like a tough little champ."The doctor's fingers pressed down upon the boy and then released.This caused Goten to whimper as tears trickled down his face.

"Why did you do that?" asked Goku as he gave Dr. Motobu a rather defensive look.He wanted to take his son home then, but his instinct told him to comfort his son.

Dr. Motobu studied the protective father's face."I strongly believe your son has a case of acute appendicitis.He needs to be taken for a few more tests and prepared for surgery."

Goku glared at the doctor.He didn't understand what the doctor was talking about and couldn't bear the thought of them hurting and cutting his son."What for?" he asked.

A nurse took Goku by the hand.She was the very same one he had met near the door."Please come with me, sir. I understand your wanting to protect your son, but I think we should have a talk about what's going to happen."

"But I don't want to leave my son," protested the saiya-jin father.

"He'll be all right.I'll explain," the nurse reassured.She then took Goku by the arm and led him towards the door.

Goku turned and managed a smile for his son. "Be a strong boy, Goten," he murmured, "I'll be close by." His heart trembled as he heard Goten say, "Hai 'Tousan."

"Have a seat, sir," said the nurse as she brought Goku some tea.She then sat down next to him and explained, "Your son is showing the signs of what we call acute appendicitis.That is what happens when something infects the appendix.That's a small organ that's right here."She pointed to the lower right of Goku's belly."We're not sure what causes it exactly, but it sometimes happens to a lot of people.You did the right thing in bringing him when you did, Mr. Son, because many times if you wait too long the appendix will rupture and could have killed your son."

Goku's face turned pale and his eyes widened."So that's why you're going to perform surgery on him to remove the appendix? Will he be all right afterward?"

"Yes, that's right," replied the nurse, "Don't worry.In most cases the operation is successful.Goten will have to stay here for two to three days, but he'll be al lright in a few weeks.Strangely enough, there isn't much use for an appendix anyway and your son will be able to do the same activities he's always done in the past once he's healed."

"I'm glad," Goku said.He felt his fear diminish a bit after the nurse had explained about his son's condition.He was glad that Goten was going to be okay.

The nurse stood up and smiled."I'm going to check on your son.I'll be back in about ten to fifteen minutes."

"GOKU!"a voice shouted.By the sound of thundering footsteps and people scattering, Goku knew that it was Chichi.He winced and cringed as she stood before him red-faced and arms crossed. 

"What did you do to our son?" she demanded.

"N-Nothing Chichi.Please let me explain." he answered.He then told her about what happened and what the nurse had told him.

Chichi softened and hugged her slightly naive husband."I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said, "I was only scared.I knew it had to be something very serious because I know how terrified you are of hospitals."

Blushing, Goku replied, "Yeah I know, but I had to think about Goten's needs first.I'm only glad I made the right decision after all."

"Come here you big teddybear," Chichi teased as she pulled Goku down so that his face met hers.She then planted several kisses on his lips."That's for saving our son's life!" 

The saiya-jin melted at the touch of his wife's soft lips and returned another round of kisses to her.

The nurse approached the two lovebirds and giggled."Your son's been sent into surgery." she said.

Both husband and wife turned and blushed."Thank you," they said, both with sweatdrops at the side of each of their faces.

A little while later Goten opened his eyes to find that he was lying in a bed with railings on the sides.He smiled when he saw both his 'tousan and 'kaasan were sitting there with him."Hi!" he said as he tried to sit up.A firm, but gentle hand of his mother reached out and prevented him from sitting up too far.

"Now you need to be careful, Goten," Chichi instructed.She then lifted up his hospital gown to show him where his stitches were."See the doctor took that nasty appendix that was hurting you to make you feel better."

Goten frowned as he lay back down against his pillow."It itches," he remarked.

"Well, maybe these will make you feel better," Goku grinned as he removed a gift bad and several balloons from behind his back."A little something for you being a being such a brave little boy for the doctor."

Goten peered inside the bag and squealed with delight as he pulled out a large chocobo plushie."I love him! Arigotou 'Tousan and 'Kaasan!" exclaimed the little saiya-jin as he hugged the stuffed bird.

"That's my little fighter," Goku chuckled as he ruffled his son's hair.He also pulled Chichi close to him and planted another kiss on her lips.

"Eeewww gross!" Goten groaned.He pulled his blanket over head.

The proud saiya-jin father laughed as his wife returned a kiss.

The End


End file.
